An Autumn Evening
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: [ONE SHOT!] Sakura was walking home one evening, in the windy autumn sunset, when who should pull up beside her but Syaoran Li? Rated for caution.


**Hey! I wrote this lil one-shot to kill time... I wrote this at almost midnight, and I'm SO tired now! Oh, and I'm sorry about my other stories! I just haven't been motivated to write anything for them. So, no - I'm not dead; and PLEASE - don't kill me (wince).**

**I'm thinking of discontinuing some of my un-finished stories. Particularly The Howl of A Wolf, and Card Captor Sakura in Big Brother. I'll continue them one day, but I really don't want to continue them at the moment. I'm gonna try focusing on Complications, the title of which may change.**

**So, thats it.**

**Me: Oh, and I don't own CCS; though I am going to meet the people who do!**

**Guy: They'll see you now**

**Me: Excellent! (Puts ski mask on over face and grabs a gun) Now to steal me some CCS characters (evil snicker)

* * *

**

**An Autumn Evening**

Sakura Kinomoto jumped at the sound of the motorcycle engine pulling up next to her. Her long auburn locks swayed in the heavy autumn winds as she turned her head towards the sound. Her emerald eyes widened with happiness when the figure took off his helmet.

There, in the fading light, was her long-time friend and secret crush, Syaoran Li. He was six-foot tall, and seemed to be all muscle. But not like a body-builder. Like... he was fit. And hot... _very_ hot! His chocolate brown hair was falling into his powerful amber eyes. The usual scowl on his face was replaced with a soft, sexy smile whenever he looked at Sakura. She felt special just to recieve that smile on a regular basis - it wasn't like he smiled at anyone else! Even _she_ knew that, and she was as clueless as they came.

"Hey." He said in an unusually soft tone. Sakura smiled a soft smile, and blushed a pretty shade of pink. Her porcelain-white skin was glowing a pretty orange in the sunset. It was such a contrast to Syaoran's deep tan. Syaoran was the personification of the 'tall, dark, and handsome' guy that most sixteen year old girls, including Sakura, dreamed about.

"Hi." Sakura said in a soft murmer, almost being carried away by the roaring wind, "I thought you didn't get back until school started?" She said softly, yet a little more confidently. Syaroan gave her a sexy smirk as he offered her a black rider's helmet. Sakura stared at it.

"I wanna take you somewhere." Syaoran hinted mischeviously, "Come on." He nudged the helmet towards her.

"What if I fall?" Sakura asked, still staring at the helmet as if it spelled her doom, "Those things are dangerous!"

"Don't you trust me?" Syaoran asked, his voice full of mock-hurt, "Come on. I promise you won't fall." Sakura could feel herself melting at his soft, encouraging voice. She gave him a shaky smile as she stepped closer to him. He gave her a reassuring smile before slipping it over her head, and helping her onto the back of his bike.

"Hold on tight." She heard his murmer as the engine roared to life once more. Sakura squeeled and wrapped her arms around his hunky torso. Sakura could feel the burning on her cheeks. The shirt was the only thing between her hands and his abs! She attempted to push that thought away - she couldn't afford to let go.

"You don't have to hold _that_ tight." Syaoran chuckled as they came to a pause at a street light. Sakura thought that her best option was not to say anything to embarass herself further, so she just kept her mouth shut. She did, albeit reluctantly, loosen her hold.

When they started again, Sakura latched her fingers together around Syaoran's form. She had the temptation to latch onto him and close her eyes. She did close her eyes, but instead of latching onto him, she simply leaned in closer. She was glad to have an excuse to be near him. It was a bonus that she even got to touch him.

Sakura closed her eyes. She could feel the wind in her hair, and whipping past her small frame. It was an amazing feeling, and it didn't have anything to do with Syaoran. She felt as if she was flying over the earth at an incredible speed. It was the best she had ever felt. And to think she had been afraid of motorcycles!

"We're here." Syaoran murmered softly, unlatching her hands. Sakura frowned under the helmet when he got off in front of her, and helped her dismount the machine. She slipped the helmet off over her head, and gasped. She hadn't noticed that they were in a secluded area of trees.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, slightly breathless from the scene, yet exhillerated from the ride. The hollow was rimmed with tall, knarly, beautiful trees. They rimmed the small thicket, and cast a golden-green glow through the leaves. It was slightly dark in the area, making it seem all the more enchanting.

"I thought you'd like it." Syaoran said softly, his voice sounding a little bit proud, "I found this place when I was thirteen. I've been training here ever since. It's very secluded. There's only one way to get in or out." Sakura blushed at his words.

"It's beautiful..." Sakura breathed, slowly walking up to one of the trees and placing her hand on the bark. It was a gorgeous, rich, dark brown, with emerald green and golden yellow leaves on the branches above. There were a few red leaves drifting in the wind here and there, fluttering to the ground.

"Yes..." Sakura turned to find Syaoran spreading a picnic blanket out, "It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He murmered, looking up and blushing. Sakura felt a pang in her heart at his words. So as not to dwell, she focused her attention on the blanket.

"Where did this come from?" Sakura asked, perplexed. Syaoran winked at her cheekily, before returning to his bike. She watched him lift the seat up, to reveal a large storage area. He reached in, and pulled out a classical picnic basket. Sakura giggled. It was so corny and cliche. And she loved it.

"I thought you might like something to eat." Syaoran shrugged, putting the basket down on the blanket, and flopping down beside it, "Come on." He patted the spot next to him. Sakura, a bright crimson blush on her delicate features, obliged, though she sat with considerably more grace than he had.

Syaoran pulled out several chicken sandwiches - Sakura's favourite. She accepted one from him with a murmered thanks, and unwrapped the cling wrap around it. They ate in silence, Sakura basking in his company. She ramaged through the basket when she had finished eating, and squeeled when she found something.

"You have chocolate cake!" She squeeled, pulling out the small cake, "Oh! And whipped cream, too!" She said gleefully, pulling out the can. Syaoran just shook his head with a small smile on his face. He leaned over to her, and put his hand over hers in an effort to take them from her. She gasped at the electricity that passed through her at his touch. She knew she liked him, but not _that_ much.

Syaoran looked up at her. She guessed that she must have startled him with the gasp. Her face and his were mere millimetres apart. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

He smelled of a clean soap. None of the artifical deodorants that the other guys used. Sakura felt herself being lost in his eyes. They were so deep and mysterious. She felt him push her back slightly, until she was lying down, with him on top of her. She had just closed her eyes, when she heard a hissing noise somewhere near her nose, and felt a wet sensation on her face. Syaoran had sprayed whipped cream all over her face.

Her eyes sprang open. She saw his smirk as he held up the can. She growled, and pushed him over with strength that she didn't even know she posessed. They wrestled for the can, each of them getting covered in the sticky goo. After about five minutes, Sakura collasped, exhausted, and laughing. Syaoran, who she had never heard laugh before, was chuckling slightly. He stopped when he realised that she had stopped laughing and was listening to him.

"Don't stop." Sakura said softly, climbing into his lap subconsciously, "You have a beautiful laugh." She looked him in the eye again. It was amazing how he held such power over her. And he didn't even know it.

"Sakura..." Syaoran breathed, before closing the distance between their lips. He immeadiately sprang away, red in the face. Sakura was in a daze.

"What's wrong?" She asked, realising that she wasn't just daydreaming. Syaoran had kissed her! Her heart soared, before it plummeted with the realisation that Syaoran had backed away if she had the plague.

"I'm so sorry!" Syaoran almost broke the tranquility, "I don't know what I was do-" He was cut off by Sakura's lips. She grinned into the kiss.

"Sorry about what?" Sakura asked, pulling away after a few moments, "That you kissed me? I don't care. In fact, I really liked it. Syaoran, I think I love you." She admitted, "No, I do love you!" She confirmed. She saw Syaoran's eyes light up. He shifted her, so that she was lying beneath him again. This time, there was no whipped cream in his hands, as he was using one of them to supprot him, and the other to hold her head.

"I love you, too." He whispered, lowering himself to her again. This time, he didn't back away so abruptly, but rather when oxygen became dire the two for the two.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Syaoran asked boldly, and Sakura giggled.

"I don't know. Whatever you're doing, I suppose." She giggled, pulling him into another kiss, "Syaoran, what was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen, if this place is the second?" She asked, when he pulled away from the kiss.

"She's right beneath me." He whispered, staring into her beautiful emerald eyes. Sakura blushed, and gave him a cute, shy smile. Her father would kill her for being out after curfew, but she didn't care.

"I love you." Sakura whispered for a second time.

"I love you, too." Syaoran said sincerely, before closing the gap between them once again in a soft, tender, loving kiss.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I TRIED to make it as fluffy as possible. (sob) I didn't get my characters! (sob) They-they still belong to- (Wracking sob) I can't say it! (Bursts out into tears)**

**(Composes self) SO, yes... Complications is on a break, The Howl of A Wolf will be discontinued, and so will Card Captors Sakura in Big Brother. Of course, they'll return one day! Just not at the moment.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
